Hector Review
Hector Review '''is a crossover review between MrMPS2002 and Percyno6. It is apart of The Crossover Saga and is a direct follow up to the Oliver Review, taking place immediately after. It also features a cameo by Oliver Duck. The video was uploaded to MrMPS2002' channel on July 3, 2015. Plot The video begins with Rex walking in the woods. After a brief recap of the Oliver Review, Percyno6 is panicking due to him believing that MrMPS2002 will force him to do a crossover. He runs away and hides underneath a blanket. He also breaks the fourth wall, by kindly talking to the viewer. However, static appears and he drops the blanket. He sees MPS sleeping and is startled, MPS than wakes up. Percyno6 expects MPS to pester him into doing a crossover review however, MPS says that he's warn out of with crossovers and goes back to sleep. Percyno6 is happy by this statement, however, it all ends up being a trap. MPS gets up and yells "Psych!", a door gets locked while Percyno6 is distracted, trapping him and forcing him to do the crossover. MPS returns to his "review desk" and does a victory dance. Percyno6 is disappointed by this and begins talking to himself, with House of Cards music playing in the background. MPS asks who he's talking to, but drops the subject and brings up how repetitive the beginning sketches are, with one person wanting to do a crossover and the other one not, however, the users do the crossover anyways and the reluctant user is grumpy about doing it. Percyno6 agrees and purposes that they do the crossover as "calm professionals", MPS agrees. However, the two burst out laughing at the idea of actually doing the idea. The two decide to begin the review, but Percyno6 starts talking to himself again. He says "MPS thinks doing all these sketches are fun and games, but I know the truth and the truth is without these "sketches", nobody would watch these "reviews". MPS responds with "You're doing it again." The two begin the review on the Wooden Railway Hector, with plenty of jokes and information. One joke features a joke about how Ted tells a much better backstory than Percyno6, despite them saying the exact same thing. Ted also makes a cameo during this bit. After the review, Percyno6 says "Wow MPS, that review was a lot more fun than expected. Now would you mind unlocking my door?" MPS responds with "Nah man, you're good." Percyno6 replies "Uh, excuse me?", and MPS responds with "Well, I need to punish you for doing a crossover behind my back with Ted of all people, so I figured the best way to do that is by locking you in that room and letting you think about what you did wrong." Percyno6 starts talking to himself, again, and MPS leaves. After being trapped in the room for two days, Percyno6 decides to take off his mask, so he can breath better. However before he can remove it, he is teleported away from the locked room and ends up back home. Percyno6 starts talking to himself, yet again, however, he wonders how it got back. He says "Ah well, time to go film some Season 6!" It is quickly revealed that Dr. MPS is watching him through a computer screen. He says "Yes, I do wonder how he managed to return home. Could it be that my teleportation tests allowed him to return home? Soon I will have my revenge on MrMPS2002, but there is one last test remaining." He then starts laughing maniacally. A post-credits scene shows that Rex has learned that Tracer's destination has changed and that the person he's looking for is in Canada. Behind the Scenes '''Needs editing - ''Multi'' Trivia * This review would start a running gag of Percyno6 talking to himself with dramatic music in the background, a homage to the TV series House of Cards. * This is Percyno6's second crossover and MrMPS2002' fourth. * This video, among many others from MrMPS2002, was made private in September 2018. Category:Crossovers Category:Percyno6 Category:MrMPS